(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to solar heated dwellings wherein air is heated by the sun as it passes beneath a glazing, and is thereafter employed to heat the dwelling.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During the past several years there has been considerable activity in the art of solar house heating. A wide variety of systems have been developed including systems for directly heating air in a solar collector, and blowing such heated air into the rooms of the house, or storing such heat in an energy collector (e.g., a bed of rocks) for later use in the house. The main problem with all of such systems is one of cost. For this reason, the public has been hesitant to incorporate these mechanisms into existing homes or to include same in the building of new homes.